Drowning In Your Eyes
by kittyinshiningarmor
Summary: Marinette attends to a summer job for experience as a lifeguard in the country club, Club De Le Fuchsia. But soon she discovers she's not the only lifeguard. She gets closer to the boy of her dreams and the passion between them grows bigger. #Warning: Rated M for sin. #No powers and kwamis.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette had been very excited for summer. She was able to spend time with her friends whenever she wants. She didn't have to wake up before 8 am. She was free to stay late at nights.

Maybe not.

When the bell rang, she stood up and got out of the classroom with her best friend, Alya. They made their way to the locker room. "So," Alya started. "What are we doing this summer?"

Marinette pressed her sketchbook to her chest. "I don't know, Alya. Next year is senior year. I need a job experience for university." Alya rose her eyebrows. "Come on, girl. Are you serious?" Marinette nodded. "You got to be kidding!" When they entered the locker room, she walked to her locker. Alya was poking her while she unlocked her locker.

"I already found a job as a lifeguard in a country club." Marinette said. She took her bag to put her books in it. "Lifeguarding is bullshit." Alya opposed. Marinette turned to her best friend. "Saving lives is not bullshit." Alya unlocked her own locker. "It is if that means you're not going to spend time with me."

Marinette smiled. "Maybe you should find a summer job just like me. As a journalist maybe?" Alya locked her locker after she put her things in it. "I'll think about it." She said. Marinette hold her bag and locked her locker. "Let's head out."

* * *

"What are your plans for summer, dude?" Nino asked Adrien while they are heading out. Adrien rubbed her nape. "Actually, I found a summer job." Adrien said.

"Hey guys!" They heard Alya's voice. "Wanna have some cold drinks?" Nino smiled. "I'm in. What about you, dude?" he asked Adrien. Adrien took his phone out. "I have to ask Nathalie." He unlocked his phone and texted his father's assistant. He read the answer she sent just a few seconds later. "Okay. I'm in." he smiled to his friends.

They walked out of the school. Nino told Adrien about university, his plans for summer and that kind of things.

When they entered the cafe, Alya suggested getting the drinks with Nino. And lovebirds left Marinette and Adrien alone.

Adrien looked at her. She was already looking at him. When their eyes met, she blushed lightly. He got closer to her. "So what's up?" he said. She looked into his eyes deeply. "I-I... Fine. What about you?" she answered quietly. He smiled at her. "I'm good."

He was aware of her crush on him. He knew that she was so shy to confess him. He needed to do something to encourage her.

"What are you planning to do this summer?" he asked her. She played with her fingers. "Nothing big. I just attended to a summer job for university." She said."So do I." he told her. "I mean the summer job. Not for university but I wanted to prove my father that I am able to do things on my own." She nodded. "I understand."

They went silent for a few minutes. He wanted to talk to her. And _he wanted her to enjoy his company_. "Uhm," he started. "I wonder if you want to hang out sometime?" he asked. Her face was redder than before. "I-I think. T-that would be... um, great?" He rubbed his nape with his free hand. "I'll text you then."

 **Hey guys. I must confess I am not very good at writing but I wanted to write something like this. I hope you like it! I'll update the story twice a week or three times a week. And there'll be sin in next chapters.**

 **03/08/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day. No clouds were in sight. The water was clear and mild. Marinette was wearing a white tank top and overall shorts but it was impossible to not to feel the heat.

She was working on the first day of summer break. She was not complaining, she was glad she had a summer job. She was an hour early. The pool was opening in an hour and a half. She wanted to see the place she'll spend the whole summer and meet her coworkers.

The manager of Club De Le Fuchsia, Monsieur Blanchett was very kind to her. His black hair was turning to gray. His brown eyes were sparkling with joy. He showed her around with his polite attitude.

She was in the kitchen with her coworkers. Alecia, one of the waitresses, was a high school student just like her. She had hazel eyes and her skin was dusky. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail Her attitude was nothing like Alya. But Marinette had not had time to talk to her properly because it was breakfast time and she was serving to people. Bryce, one of the cooks, was a university student who adores cooking. He had straight ginger hair and green eyes with pale skin. Mason was a waiter and he was in his mid-twenties. He had brown curly hair and shiny blue eyes. They were all incredible people she thought. She was glad to be there.

While she was talking to Bryce and eating what he did for breakfast, it was an omelette, she heard Monsieur Blanchett talking from out of the kitchen. She was excited. Who could it be he was talking to? Another coworker? Monsieur Blanchett entered the kitchen with a boy next to him. Marinette raised her head and saw that charming green eyes. She dropped the fork and gulped.

"A-adrien?" Adrien smiled at her. Monsieur Blanchett looked at the two. "You two know each other, I see." He said. Marinette nodded with a confused expression on her face. She leaned to take the fork and saw Adrien leaning to. Adrien took the fork and handed it to Marinette. Marinette looked into his eyes. She took the fork but it sank her hand.

She dropped her gaze to her hand. "Ouch," she said when she saw the blood. Adrien held her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked looking into her bluebell eyes. Marinette's heart pounded. Not when you look into my eyes like that, she thought. Adrien raised his eyebrows. "What?" Marinette's eyes grow wider. "What?" Adrien smiled. "I couldn't hear what you said." He responded. "I-I... Nothing." Adrien grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood out. "Thank you." Marinette murmured.

"By the way, everything you eat and drink is our treat. Your stuff, everything you'll need, are given by us. You can find them in first aid room. Every morning you'll be here at nine o'clock and every evening you'll stay here until eight o'clock." Monsieur Blanchett said politely. He turned to Marinette. "There'll be days you'll be alone. That's because Monsieur Agreste's Schedule. But he'll join you as soon as possible." Adrien nodded and smiled at Marinette.

"So, Adrien. I wish you a good day. I'm sure Marinette will show you the locker rooms." Monsieur Blanchett told him and left the kitchen. Marinette's blue eyes were wide, shining under her long eyelashes. "Can I have something to eat?" Adrien asked politely. Marinette nodded. "Y-yeah. I'll bring you something."

She didn't know how to deal with her heart.

."The left door opens to men's lock-locker room, the right door opens to women's locker. And the door in front of us opens to the first ai-aid room. We can… get in there and grab our… stuff?" Marinette told him while she was trying to avoid his gaze. It was a miracle for Marinette to talk to Adrien, the boy of her dreams, without stammering.

Adrien was looking right into her shining eyes. His lips curved and his left hand held the doorknob. "Behind you, princess."

 _Princess?_

Marinette couldn't help but blush at his words. She entered the room and looked around. She started walking to the wall hangers. There were two red bags dangling. One of them had an 'A' letter on it and the other one had a 'M' letter on it. She reached her hand to the bag with 'M' letter on it. "I guess these are ours." She muttered. Adrien looked at the bags. "You may be right." He agreed. Adrien grabbed his bag and waited for her. When she grabbed her own bag, they quitted the room.

"Uh, so…" Adrien started, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked away. "We should dress up. I mean, wear our swimsuits." Marinette toyed with her fingers.

"Y-yes. You're r-ri-right." She nodded. Marinette walked to locker room's door. She held the doorknob tightly, opened it and entered, closed the door behind her.

"Oh Dieu," she whispered herself, slapping her hand to her forehead. "This is a mess."

Marinette sat on the nearest seating to her and unzipped the bag. There were a red tankini top and bottom, which had _Maître Nageur_ writing on it, for her measurements. A red whistle, a sun cap, a sunscreen lotion, a red zip hoodie, made of thin fabric, with the symbol of Club De Le Fuchsia. A little pink covered notebook and a white pen with the symbol of Club De Le Fuchsia, again.

She took the tankini top and bottom and entered a cabin to wear them. She looked at herself in the mirror when she got undressed. She had a good look. Her bangs grew longer in last few years. They were shoulder length now. Her raven black hair was longer than before, near to her waist. She put them in a high ponytail. Her eyebrows were not too thick but natural. She had big blue eyes despite her Asian genes. Her eyelashes were long and feminine. She had a little nose and pink cheekbones. Her lips were coral and luscious. Her breasts were not too big but not too small. Her one breast could fill a palm full. Her butt was not very big either. She had a rosy skin colour.

She had stopped examining herself and wore the two piece swimsuit quickly. She left the cabin and sat in the seating where she left her bag. She spread the smooth sunscreen lotion to her body. Then she wore the zip hoodie and bent the sleeve of the hoodie. She hang the whistle on her neck.

She took the bag the Club gave her and unlocked her locker. Put the Lifeguard bag in it and picked her own bag. She took a towel and a pair of white shorts out. She wore the shorts and held the towel.

She took a deep breath, made her way to the showers. She opened the tap and let the water run through her hands. She washed her face and threw her head back. " _Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la patience_."

She closed the tap and rubbed her eyes. She got up when she heard a knock on the door. "Marinette?" Marinette heard Adrien's soft voice. "I'm coming!" She responded. She walked to the door and opened it. "Let's go."

"You'll take the lifeguard chair and I'll find a random seat." Adrien said while rubbing his nape. Marinette's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why?" She asked.

Adrien smirked. "Ladies are privileged. And I see you're a lady." He asked. Marinette's eyes grew wide. "What? What a sexist behavior. Shame on you!" She said and couldn't help but blush.

"Marinette!" Marinette turned her head to where the voice came. "Manon," she smiled at the seven years old girl. Manon ran and hugged Marinette. Marinette leaned to the little girl. "What are you doing here? Where is your mother?" She asked.

Manon pointed to her mother who was carrying a beach bag. Adrien walked up to Madame Chamack and held her bag. "Hi, Madame Chamack." Marinette greeted. "It's nice to see you." Nadja smiled and hugged Marinette. "Listen Marinette," she started. "There's an emergency. But Manon is very eager to swim. I know it's a bit too much to ask but could you please look after her?" She asked.

Marinette giggled. "I think it's okay. And I'm sure Adrien can help me. Right, Adrien?" Adrien nodded while talking to Manon. He took the girl into his arms. "Let's go, Manon." He talked to the little girl. Manon smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Marinette." Nadja thanked and looked at her daughter who was talking to Adrien. "Goodbye, Manon!" She waved. Manon turned her head to her mother. "Goodbye, mommy!" She yelled.

Marinette headed back to where Adrien and Manon were standing. "So… Um, what are we doing?" She asked. Adrien grinned. "We're going to swim."

She nodded and took off her shorts. She unzipped her hoodie and took it off too. She dropped her gaze to Adrien.

 _Oh Dieu, Oh Dieu, Oh Dieu._

What was that?

Her mouth opened and her eyes grew wide.

She could see Adrien's six-packs. Her mouth opened. She couldn't say a word. She just looked at him. He smiled at her and dived headfirst into the pool.

Marinette could feel her cheeks getting red. She helped Manon get undressed and wear her swim vest. She took the little girl into her arms and entered the pool. The water was clear but cold enough to make her shiver. She let Manon swim by herself and swam to Adrien. "Hey," she said. Adrien turned to her. "Thank you for helping."

"Not a big deal." He responded.

 _C'mon, Mari. You can do it,_ she told herself. She knew she could do it.

"Adrien?" She called him. "Yeah?" He answered smiling.

She couldn't help but blush. It was so embarrassing for her to see him like that. "I-I wondered… If you wanted to… to have lunch? With me… maybe? I guess?"

He giggled. "Yes, I would love to."

She was _fucked up._

She knew it when she heard his adorable giggle. She became redder.

She was really _fucked up._


End file.
